Let's Not Fall in Love
by ShadowedHood
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, newly discovered heiress to Namikaze Industries, finds out that her parents set her in an arranged marriage to Sasuke Uchiha, mysterious CEO of Uchiha Corps, before she was even born. (Fem!NarutoxSasuke)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Three years on this blasted site and I'm just now starting up a fic. I can't guarantee high-quality chapters or fast updates, but I promise I'll do my best.**

 **This is for Birdie, my real life Naruto, haha, I hope you like this uncreative piece of oddness**.

"What the hell!?" Naruto's voice echoed down the large hallway. "Baa-chan!"

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your father set this up brat, not me. If you want to take it up with him, start praying to the Shinigami. This isn't even a stipulation for your heritance, it's been set up since before you were born."

Naruto waved her arms around comically, trying to formulate a coherent sentance. "But... an Uchiha?"

"Do you even know an Uchiha? Because there's only three. And one's in prison." Tsunade resumed her brisk pace, leaving Naruto to stumble after her briskly.

"Well... no," Naruto defended, "but Uchiha Corp... it's known as one of the biggest companies in Japan, right? Isn't the CEO super shady or something?" Her long ponytail bounced as she jogged after Tsunade, who'd stopped at the elevator.

"Exactly. This will be good for Namikaze Industries, Naruto. I know you're not exactly happy, but this is business, and an exceptional deal for us that's been a long time in the making. So shut up and deal with it. And the Uchiha is secretive, not shady."

"Same difference." The petite blonde pouted, stepping into the elevator as it opened. She inhaled deeply and tried to get ahold of her rampant emotions. "I hate business."

"And I hate my life, but we all have to buck up and move forward or else people run ahead without us." The busty doctor checked her phone as the elevator made its descent, shoving it back into her pocket as the bell dinged. "You can't keep following me around my hospital, Uzumaki. Don't you have a new company to take over?"

Naruto scowled deeply. "Not for a few months. The old pervert is taking care of things for now. He told me I should take more courses on business management before I even start thinking about taking Namikaze Industries as my own." She chewed on her lip for a moment. "Hey, this will all work out, right? There's no way I'd lose this against-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Tsunade asked rhetorically. The tall doctor turned to face her younger counterpart, placing a hand on top of the Uzumaki's shoulder. "You've got this thing in the palm of your hand, kid. Now scram before I kick you into the next exam room."

The heiress let out her signature grin and actuaries away, barging through the large hospital doors before screeching to a halt, turning tail and running back in. "Baa-chan! When do I meet him?"

"Whenever he wants to. This entire thing rides on his terms, not ours. So try to watch that mouth of yours for once, yeah? Jiraiya will give him your personal contact information, he'll talk to you when he wants to. If he doesn't within a month, ask the old pervert about it and he'll do something." Tsunade walked out of sight, raising a hand in a farewell motion.

Naruto let out an admittedly childish groan and made her way out to the hospital lot. She meandered along the sidewalk until she realized she needed to hail a taxi, and from there on she sat in a slight daze until the full gravity of the situation hit her.

"What the hell!" She screamed for the second time that day, gnawing on her abused lip again. The startled driver swerved to the side of the road, narrowly avoiding a black cat.

"Is everything alright?" The nervous driver and stuttered, making eye contact in the rear view mirror. Naruto slid down her seat with a muffled scream, trying to resist the urge to make an even bigger scene.

"Just peachy," she growled. The two sat in an awkward silence until the driver pulled up at her stop. Naruto paid him, all but running into her apartment. She toed off her heels and flopped onto the couch, grabbing her cat and squeezing it tightly. "Kurama!" She wailed, "my dad was an asshole. Who sets up arranged marriages anymore!? I haven't even dated anybody in my life! And who the heck even is this guy!?"

The old cat hissed and wriggled free, leaving the distressed woman alone to her thoughts. Naruto shuffled to the fridge, draping a blanket over her body as she opened the freezer door to reveal several pints of ice cream.

Picking up the small pint with an offended huff, she pried the lid of with the tip of her spoon and dug in, using her free hand to dial a number. "Hinata-chan," she whined as soon as the call went through. "Kill me. Or have Neji kill me, he'd be happier to do it. Give my obituary please," she finished dramatically, letting her head thud against the back of the couch.

"Naruto-chan? What...?" The soft voice of her friend filtered through the speaker, and Naruto chomped on another bit of chocolate ice cream viciously, wincing as her teeth clacked against her spoon. "Is something wrong?" Hinata finally asked, choosing her words carefully.

"My life is ruined. Demolished. Destroyed." Naruto told the other girl flatly, spreading out in the couch. She peered sadly down at the empty ice cream carton and took aim at the nearby waste-bin, moaning sadly as it fell short of its mark. "So if you'll send your cousin to finish me off tomorrow, I'll make sure to bless your life for the remainder of your years."

"Just tell me what's wrong!" The usually shy purple-ette exclaimed, patience finally wearing thin. "Sorry. I can't help you until I know what's wrong though, and you know it." Naruto absentmindedly wondered how paused off Tsunade would be about her spreading the news so quickly, but a petty, childish part of her found a small amount of delight in the idea.

"I..." she paused for dramatic effect, "am getting married to Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 1

Did Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto consider herself to be a decent person? Well yes, she did. But being a decent person and a decent wife were two entirely different things.

She was well aware that her conceptions of what a marriage should be like weren't exactly the most accurate, per se. Considering she hadn't grown up around any married couples and was unable to even draw upon her knowledge of her parents for an example, she was the first to admit she really didn't know shit about the "till death do us part" shtick.

Which is exactly why she had the right to freak out.

So maybe "freaking out" for a week was a bit excessive, but finding out that one was engaged to one of the most successful, mysterious men in Japan was... jarring, to say in the least. Naruto knew that Hinata was most likely getting tired of her random, panicked calls, but as one of the closest friends she'd ever had, she was invoking her "best friend" status.

"Hinata... what the hell is my name going to be now?" Naruto whined over the phone, absentmindedly flipping through a file of... something. "Uchiha Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto? That's four names! Hey, do you think he'd let me drop his name? Or combine them? Uchikaze Uzumaki Naruto? Namiha-"

"Uchikaze?" Hinata's bemused voice filtered through the phone. "Naruto, I'm not so sure Uchiha-san would be willing to let you desecrate a multi-generation name like that."

"You don't think _I_ know that?" The blonde huffed. "I'm freaking out Hina-chan. What was my dad thinking!?"

"Most likely the future of you and your company."

"Oi, don't make him sound so nice..." Naruto grumbled, switching the phone to her left hand as she grabbed another file to skim through. "I didn't even know he had connections with the Uchiha group."

"But you didn't even know he was your father until three years ago," the soft-spoken woman pointed out. "I'm guessing there's a lot Jiraiya-sama isn't ready to tell you yet. He probably wants you to focus on the takeover."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Gotta make sure it goes smoothly, that I have the hidden ace up my sleeve or whatever." The heiress shot a longing look at the ramen shop situated across the street, though it admittedly looked minute from the 17 story height she was currently at. "Hey, you wouldn't want to meet up for lunch, would you?"

"I can't," Hinata told her apologetically. "I have a meeting soon. I am available tomorrow though, would you still want to go?"

"Sounds great. Have fun with those stuffy old bastards," Naruto grinned cheekily before hanging up, a small whine escaping her throat. She jumped as her phone dinged loudly, a notification for a text from an unknown number popping up.

'This is Sasuke Uchiha.' It read, and the petite woman's jaw almost hit the desk. So, the mysterious fiancé had contacted her sooner than she'd thought. A million (unlikely) scenarios raced through her head, and she reached for it hesitantly, promptly unlocking her phone and calling Hinata again.

"Hina-chaaan," were the first words out of her mouth. "He texted me."

Unaware of the turmoil a certain blonde was going through, Sasuke Uchiha was sitting through quite possibly one of the most unnecessary uninformative presentations in his career.

That might've been an understatement, but it was pretty damn close.

To be completely honest, Sasuke had decided to contact "Uzumaki Naruto" out of sheer boredom, reasoning that it was possibly one of the only rare moments where he'd even have time to strike up a conversation.

Unfortunately, he'd not been texted back in the past twenty minutes.

Tch.

He was by no means in a hurry to meet her face to face; as a matter of fact, he wanted to prolong it as long as possible. His face was only known inside his company, and even in his company it was only seen by the higher-ups when necessary.

As well as the benefit of privacy, it also made him seem more intimidating to those who liked keeping up with celebrity gossip, though he knew for a fact that he was pretty damn intimidating in real life as well. He wasn't vain by any means, though he may be an arrogant ass, but he knew to be confident in his looks, and equally confident that his looks had a look that could get him what he wanted.

Damn, his hangover was bad. The last time he'd had a thought process this erratic was almost two years ago when he'd gotten equally as wasted, after an equally as bad day, and a very similar migraine. Like the one that was rebuilding at his temple again.

The Uzumaki still hadn't texted him back.

Unable to deal with the sheer waste of time any longer, Sasuke stood up abruptly with a scowl. "Suigetsu, would you care to tell me why this is almost the exact same information you briefed us on a week ago? I told you I expected an update, and I know for a fact that this particular project has been progressing well. I want another presentation tomorrow, with proper data this time."

The man currently under fire shot back his own scowl, and Sasuke briefly wondered why he bothered keeping his lazy "friend" in the company, and at such a high-ranking position at that. As he exited the room, his phone vibrated quietly in his pocket. Pulling it out without a second thought, he was mildly surprised/irritated to see a reply from Uzumaki.

'Hi, I'm Naruto.' As he stared at the phone with an unreadable expression on his face, it vibrated again. 'Uzumaki Naruto, I mean. Not Naruto.' A few moments later, 'Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, to be specific.'

"I'm marrying an idiot," he mumbled quietly to himself.

 **So guess who's been AWOL for a few months? Did I forget to mention the odd, sporadic, possibly dissatisfying updates? Well now you know.**

 **On another note, thanks for the favs/follows/reviews you guys!**


End file.
